


家庭矛盾

by AndrelWilliam



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: 轻微CrossoverBatfamily+盾冬客串编不下去了，弃坑





	1. Chapter 1

Conner Kent觉得最近自己有点受挫。

按理来说，他和Tim不应该是那种步入“七年之痒”的夫夫。在几年前疯狂私奔之后，Conner Kent和Tim Drake仍然保持着火热的激情和甜蜜的爱，即使有了几个调皮捣蛋的小家伙之后床笫之欢的次数依然没有减少。对外，Wayne集团的年轻总裁Tim从来都没有隐藏过自己的婚戒，即使偶尔有八卦小报传出他们不和的消息，但事实上他们的婚姻一如既往地美满如初。

然而现在，Conner重重地叹了一口气。

“怎么了，伙计？”

有个人坐在他旁边，关切地拍了拍他的肩膀。Conner转过头看过去，是一个没见过面的生面孔——俊俏的鼻梁，深邃的绿色大眼睛，健壮的身材，唯一令人奇怪的是这位给人身材颇好印象的帅哥脸蛋有点肉鼓鼓的，并没有第一印象那么……苗条。

“我在烦恼我丈夫的事情……我们最近总是有点……太少交流。”

这的确没错，因为Wayne集团最近的一次大合同，Tim已经有一周时间午夜归来了。虽然Conner非常理解Tim的辛苦，在Tim深夜悄悄爬进被窝的时候给他一个温暖的拥抱，但他不想看到第二天早上Tim借口迟到就不吃他做的早餐跑去上班，顺便还顺走了Damian和Cassie的巧克力妙脆角和盐味薯片。而每次Tim离开的时候，Conner就会发现Tim随手扔掉的零食包装纸可以形成一条完美的“Tim”行进路线，在两层的小屋里犹如“摩西之路”徐徐生辉。

这并不是Conner有洁癖或者是强迫症什么的，Tim总是这样的话终究是对身体不好。但是，每次Conner想要“善意地提醒”时，Tim要不然就是一脸无辜可怜巴巴的小表情，要不然就是板着脸躲在角落里继续啃着一包芝士条——这样下去的话，Tim会在公司里吃什么？Conner都不敢想象！黑咖啡配真知棒？！

对方给Conner投去了一个“我理解你”的眼神，而Conner奇怪的则是他并没有对“我丈夫”那句话有任何反应：“事实上，我也和我丈夫有点小矛盾……最近他因为工作调度很忙，但他还是坚持每天做家务和做晚饭。我多次和他说想自己来准备晚餐，结果他就以为自己做的饭不好吃，又尝试更多花样了……”

“然后你没有继续抗争了？”

“是的！而且我结婚以后足足胖了七磅！七磅！”他捏了捏自己的脸蛋，而Conner震惊着陷入沉思：的确，Tim是一个多完美的人啊。他英俊、聪明、优雅——身为Wayne家族的养子，他从来都是最优雅从容的那个。最重要的是，一个这样完美的人最后选择了他这个小镇男孩。当自己牵起Tim的手走上红地毯的时候，他就发誓让Tim成为世界上最幸福的人，而他现在怎么可以因为一点小事而埋怨他呢？说不定只是因为自己的厨艺不够好而已。想想Tim，他可是Wayne家的小少爷啊！

在Conner做完心理斗争而且准备去报个厨艺班之前，邻座的友人还在无可奈何地叽里呱啦地说着自家丈夫干的蠢事，从出差的时候因为想快点回家差点跳了火车，到童年认识他的时候帮着他揍了一群混混……Conner倒是感觉相见恨晚，立马也开始说起了他和Tim一开始见面的时候他觉得Tim是个瘦弱的小个子不该加入橄榄球队，直至看了他一场比赛就开始慢慢暗恋这个英俊的男孩，或者是Tim无论加班到多晚都会回家缩到他怀里睡觉，还有他们当初一起刺激的逃婚过程……

“哈哈，你们的故事还真是太有趣了！”Bucky和他丈夫Steve的从军经历也明显吸引了Conner，Conner的养父兼表哥是一个战地记者，他从小就对战场上的英雄事迹很感兴趣。  
“对了，我叫James Buchanan Barnes，你叫我Bucky就可以了。”

“我是Conner Kent，就住在这个社区。”

 

从酒吧里走出来的时候Conner心情不错，却没注意到时间已经不早了——此时早过了孩子们熄灯的时间，如果Conner不在的话估计Damian那个小混蛋会带着Cassie和Bart在家里办派对的。

当Conner心急火燎地赶回家里，屋子里却出奇地安静。他蹑手蹑脚地关上门走进客厅，发现漆黑的房间里电视还在莹莹发光，他走进沙发发现Tim窝在那里。

“嘿，Tim，亲爱的。”Conner脱下自己的外套盖在他身上，顺手把他抱在怀里了。这时候Tim揉了揉眼睛，迷糊着往Conner怀里靠了靠：“你怎么回来的这么晚？要不然是我早回来，孩子们早都闹翻天了……”

“抱歉，我遇到了一个朋友……”Conner看着爱人累坏了的样子，心疼地想着Tim总算结束了工作却还得辛苦地把那三个疯孩子赶到卧室里，心里又多了一分愧疚。

于是Conner把Tim轻轻放上床抱着他一起进入了梦乡，同时也想着明天刚好是星期六可以给Tim睡个懒觉……

 

结果Conner没想到的是，就是他这个小小的决定酿成了多大的错误——  
“Conner！快醒醒！”

Conner揉了揉眼睛，Tim虽然惊恐地捶着他但无独有偶地坐在了他的身上——只穿着一条内裤、露出洁白细长双腿的Tim正好不偏不倚地坐在他的胯部，而作为一名健康正常的男性，Conner的下半身立即起了反应……

Tim几乎一瞬间脸颊通红，而Conner猛然搂住Tim边笑着边亲吻住自己美丽的爱人：“有什么大不了的，Tim，比起这个我们在周末还是应该……”  
Tim想要推开他但被吻得浑身无力，然而就在Conner想要褪下他的内裤的时候，一声巨响之后房门被踹开，然后又听到接连不断的尖叫——

“啊啊啊——！！爸你们在干什么？！”Cassie尖叫着跑掉了，紧接着Damian一边捂着眼睛一边捡起门口一个巧克力包装盒就丢过来：“该死的Kent！你XX大早上想对Tim干嘛！”

Tim一边趁机推开Conner捞起扔在地上皱成一团的裤子想要穿上，一边无可奈何地红着脸揍了还处于呆滞状态的Conner一拳。

在尖叫着团团转的Cassie和洗着眼睛的Damian中间，不太懂事的Bart看了看他们：“呃……爸爸和爹地做了什么吗？我觉得好像是一种运动吧，看起来爹地快要赢了……”

“什么也没有！”Cassie和Damian同时尖叫着。

 

“上帝！Conner！我们穿好衣服下去，我们还要想着怎么和孩子们解释……”Tim手忙脚乱地往Conner身上套衣服——“Tim，你穿的还是昨天的衬衫西装，你确定……”“该死！Conner Kent！你快自己穿好！我去找衣服！”

然而，一位——哦不，是两位不速之客悄然降临了。当Bruce Wayne走进环境脏乱成一锅粥、孩子满屋子尖叫的房子之后，不由得叹了口气，心里对这个儿婿的打分又降低了几分。然而他环视一周，并没有看到Tim和Conner，于是他只好自己走到二楼，推开了半阖的主卧室——

他的面前，Tim差点把自己塞到衣柜里去翻找一件上衣，而两条光洁无瑕的腿和只穿了内裤的屁股就这么裸露在外面；而Conner震惊地呆看着自己，刚慌慌张张套上一件黑T恤，下半身同样是除了内裤什么都没穿，更不要说那刻意的突起……

离开Wayne家之后，Tim Drake你就被这个小镇男孩变成了一个乡巴佬吗！这乱七八糟的房间！管教不好的孩子（虽然有一个是自己的）！毫无准备的迎接父亲的方式！这场景还真像我之前出差回来抓到你和这个小镇男孩在庄园里鬼混一样！Bruce简直怒火猛窜，厉声准备好好教训Tim一番一定要把他和Damian拉回哥谭之际，一个轻柔的嗓音毫无征兆地在他身后响起了——

“哇，你这还真是一团糟……Conner，你和Tim平时怎么不好好打扫房间呢？是不是，Bruce？”

Conner的心脏再次受到猛烈冲击，他的养父兼表哥Clack Kent，居然站在他那可怕至极的岳父Bruce Wayne的身后，而且一脸“我和他很熟”的温柔表情。

在Conner尖叫着“Clack，你怎么会在这里！”之前，Bruce的尖叫先划破了天际——  
“你怎么还在这！”

 

“哇，这家人屋里面叫得真厉害，可是没人来开门呢。”Steve挠了挠头发，再摁了摁门铃也没反应，但站在门外却多能听到屋内此起彼伏的尖叫声。

“不知道，可能有家庭矛盾吧。”Bucky心里为那个挺阳光的大男孩Conner Kent祈祷了一会，把头靠在Steve的肩上，再偷吃了一块他捧着的小甜饼。

“总之，只能改天来拜访他们了。”Steve微笑着说，Bucky点了点头，临走看了一眼那块“Conner-Drake”的门牌。

“你知道吗？有时候我看着别人，我觉得我拥有你太幸福，Bucky。”Steve一脸幸福的表情，“我更珍惜和你的时光了。”

Bucky看了看他：“Steve，我想和你一起出任务。”

“不行。”


	2. Chapter 2

说真的，在Conner还是个小孩子的时候，他就对Clark万事宠辱不惊的神奇脾气所折服——无论是尖叫哭泣的小女孩，还是语言不通的自动收银机。虽然如此，但Clark绝对不是不会生气的那种人，面对违法暴徒或是狡诈的商人官员，Clark都是那个像是“道德模范”一样站出来指责他们的人。也难怪Clark在《星球日报》获得稳定工作之后，不顾女友Lois和父母的劝说执意去了伊拉克开始漫长的战地记者生涯；也难怪他那位美貌才华具佳的女友最终还是和他挥手告别，留下他一人到目前为止还是一条光棍……

“Conner，你爸绝对是看上我爸了。”

Tim的一句话差点让Conner脸上的伤口又裂开，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。天知道为什么本来Kent家的人都是皮糙肉厚，从小到大打架都不会受伤流血，然而Conner又一次被愤怒的Wayne先生一拳打在颧骨上血光四溅，上一次是在结婚典礼上Wayne先生看他一脸傻笑顿时不爽一拳把他揍得流鼻血，再上一次是两人私奔以后第一次见到Bruce……

而这一次，Conner很幸运地有了一位垫背的——Clark。在Clark大大方方地表明是Conner的养父并很荣幸见到了Conner英俊的丈夫和同样也非常英俊帅气的亲家(？)之后，Bruce明显气急败坏，反手就是给Clark一拳——

因此，现在恼火的Bruce坐在客厅，Clark去厨房翻急救箱，而Conner则还能在房间里享受到Tim无微不至的照顾……

“别开玩笑了，Tim。”Conner看着Tim小心翼翼地给他擦药，心里对岳父反而产生了一点好感：“Clark一向都是个好好先生罢了。”

“得了吧，他的视线从来没离开过Bruce。”Tim默默念叨着，给Conner的脸颊上再贴了一块胶布。

 

而在楼下，Bruce和Clark以极其诡异的姿势抢占了沙发的两头——Bruce面无表情地、冷冰冰地坐在沙发的最左边，两手交叠呈现极具总裁魅力的霸气坐姿。而Clark，则是抱着急救箱活像一只可怜巴巴的小狗，鼻子上贴着的医用胶布和未干的血迹绝对为他的扮相加了不少分。

“Bruce？你为什么那么生气？”

Bruce的脸快要气红了，为什么这家伙可以完全无视自己的瞪视，只要自己一放松警惕就把目光瞄到自己身上，找茬吗？！

这一切的起源还要从今天清晨说起——Clark Kent，大都会的五好公民，刚刚结束了赴伊拉克的采访任务总算回到了他心爱的祖国。在他回小镇探望了他的父母之后，Martha突然说：“Clark，你为什么不去探望一下Conner呢？”Clark一直记着Conner，这个他亲缘上的表弟、法律上的养子。但他实际上与Conner见面次数并不多，事实上当父母劝他领养自己有些陌生的表弟的时候，他答应下来多半因为自己的恻隐之心。其次，Conner高中毕业就迅速结婚的消息让这个恋爱观颇为保守的青年大为吃惊，而且对方还是个男性——并不是因为Clark恐同，而是因为他的对象是那位有名的“哥谭的花花公子”Bruce Wayne的养子。

Clark只是“小小地”表示了下反对，然而Conner的反应强烈，告诉他他不来参加婚礼也行。结果Clark第一次燃起小小的怒火，不假思索地挂了电话，结果真的愚蠢地因为突发战役而错过了回国的航班。

这些年来，Clark一直在懊悔，虽然后来Conner打了电话表明自己也情绪失控过，不会追究他，但Clark总是难以面对自己名义上的儿子。这次Martha的意思非常明确，但Clark还是忍不住在大都会的街道上来回踱步，犹豫不决。

这个时候，一阵骚乱从身旁的小巷中传过来。Clark的听力一向很好，他隐约听到了“欠债”之类的几个字眼。而他在战火纷飞的前线锻炼出来的视力，让他看清了一对孤苦无助的母女在小巷里被人抵着刀子胁迫的样子。

“可是我真的没有钱了……你得去找他，他只是我的前男友……”  
“哼，那既然这样的话，就让他女儿来还债吧……”语罢听见小女孩和女人哭喊的声音。

即便是是阳光普照的大都会，也存在阴暗的角落。Clark沉下心，阔步走向小巷。

 

“嗞——咚！”

一阵急刹车打破了和谐。

当Clark还没反应过来的时候，一个穿着一身名贵西装、带着墨镜的男人已经“啪”一声甩开车门，眨眼间进了小巷。

Clark快步走过去还在猜想这个人会是债主还是援手，只看见一捆钞票被毫不怜惜地塞进那几个小混混的手里，而始作俑者是这位突然出现的陌生男人。

事情的突变明显让所有人都傻了眼，几个混混突然反应了过来，也没在意那对母女转身开始数钱——为首的那个大声念叨着：“哇……今天碰上个冤大头，真是赚大了……”

虽然这方式的确和平了许多，但不异于为虎作伥。Clark阴沉着脸准备走上去采取行动的时候，那个男人一瞬间就把喋喋不休的混混头目摁在了墙上，一拳揍得他满脸鲜血——另外几个混混反应过来的时候扑上来想要教训他，没想到惨叫连连，骨折的声音清脆作响。

一瞬间，4、5个混混都瘫倒在了地上，疼得满地打滚。

“哼，那是给你们的医药费。”神秘男人冷冷地开口。

哇，真是帅呆了。Clark幸福地注视了一切。

 

“额……额，Bruce……啊不，我是说Mr. Wayne，我很抱歉这个家里这么乱七八糟的……”  
当Conner终于和Tim磨磨蹭蹭地下来之后，狼狈不堪的夫夫俩看到自家的三个小鬼惊恐地捂住了双眼，Cassie拉着Bart躲到了Bruce身后，而Damian扔过来一个枕头砸在Conner头上大叫：“滚出我的房子，Kent！”

两个姓Kent的人不禁一起打了个寒战。

“好了，上了中学就别再这么幼稚了，Damian。”Tim无可奈何地摇了摇头，“很抱歉孩子们，我叫了你们的Hal叔叔和Barry叔叔，他们会来会带你们去他们家玩一会。而等你们回来我们会给你们一个解释好吗？”

Cassie和Bart看见爹地这么说了，还是乖乖点了点头。Damian一如既往地摆起傲娇的面孔，但被Bruce拽到了旁边：“Tim说得对，Damian你不能再这么孩子气了。”

“爸！”Damian气鼓鼓地，但由于Bruce的怒视不得不乖乖坐在一边。

“下周的感恩节你回Wayne庄园，还有Tim也一起。”

“不……”“不行！Bruce！！我上个星期就给你打了电话的，感恩节你要回到这儿来过，而且Conner都买好火鸡了！”

Damian被突然大喊起来的Tim吓了一跳，盯着自己的哥哥和父亲在面前吵架。

“是的，然后我提前一个星期来，结果我看到了什么？乱七八糟的屋子，没人管的孩子？得了吧，Damian你还是回来住吧，而Tim你得承认这个小子可没有Alfred优秀。”

Bruce的眼神冷酷无情地将Conner扫了一遍，说实话这里面带了点……傲慢。的确，Bruce对自己的孩子选择一个高中同学的事情真的非常非常不满意，更不要说是一个空有一身肌肉的毛头小子。他是优秀、有魅力的Wayne，站在这个国家财富与权力的高峰，即便是他的养子，Tim也值得一个更好的。但是这时，Damian看到Tim的表情，他是真的生气了。

“家政下午就来了，我才不需要一个变成管家的丈夫！”Tim嘶吼着。

Conner此时有点感动，他明白Tim有多崇拜自己的养父，在他失踪那几年Tim拼了命的工作维持Wayne集团，还私下去找他。这时候Tim却为了维护自己和他吵架——不过正因如此，Conner反而确认了一个想法：他既然不是一个管家丈夫，那就应该和Tim共同维持这个家，而不是独自在家照看孩子等着Tim回来。

Conner拉了拉在和Bruce吵架的Tim，轻声说：“Tim，我想出去工作，和你一起。”

Tim在激动的情绪中瞬间平静下来，抬头看了一眼Conner，但眼神并没有聚焦：“别傻了，Conner，Bart和Cassie还小呢，你待在家里就好了。”

Conner的表情僵硬了，而Tim一瞬间又变成一只炸毛的猫，站在自己身边对着Bruce龇牙咧嘴。

“Tim，你要知道我本来以为我的孩子至少有一个能上大学，可是最后呢？你高中毕业就干了什么？结婚？！”  
“是啊，Bruce！在你消失不见的那段时间里就是我这个高中生帮你打理Wayne集团的！你有什么不满意的吗？！”

Damian打了寒战，刚想反驳为什么我才上高中就暗示我不能上大学，就被叹气的Conner捂上了嘴。

然而多亏了这一来二去，Clark总算在旁边听懂了这一切，一幅好好先生的样子无辜地坐在一旁安慰起自己心灰意冷的养子。当Bruce和Tim总算是吵得累得停下的时候，Clark清了清嗓子：“嘿先生们，能不能先停战一会？”

两道Wayne牌眼神扫射过来。

“噢，先生们……”Clark那无辜的眼神化解了一点两人的怒气，“撇开那些过往不谈，我觉得……”

如果Clark要说大道理的话，他还不得被Tim和Bruce撕碎了？！Conner惊恐地想要捂住Clark的嘴，但来不及了，Clark一脸阳光灿烂地说——

“我觉得我们可以去Kent农场过感恩节。”

Conner的心里为Clark点了一根蜡烛。这、绝对、有、阴、谋！！

 

“Knock, knock！屋里这么吵，怎么就没人开门呢？嗨，Cassie，Bart！我听说Bruce爷爷来了是吧？”

Cassie牵着Bart的手，瞪大眼睛看着门口突然出现的Jason叔叔和Dick叔叔，糊里糊涂地点了点头。

“哇，Tim又闯什么祸了？和他那个小镇男孩一起？”Jason一脸坏笑地说，瞥了一眼暗想今天鸟宝宝居然会破天荒地和Bruce吵个天翻地覆。

“好了Jason，你把Bart都吓坏了。”Dick心疼地看着侄子，把小Bart抱在怀里拍了拍。Bart看着Dick眉开眼笑，在他怀里一边蹭着一边说：“爸爸和爹地在房间里——玩游戏！被我和Cassie、还有Damian看到了！然后——爷爷，来了！”

“嘘！Bart！你怎么能把爸爸爹地滚床……额额，我、我什么都没说！”Cassie看着Jason变化多姿的表情，最后定格在了幸灾乐祸上，就知道自己闯祸了。

Dick也看着Jason这个样子，心中有些不安——

“嘿，Brucine！”Jason乐呵呵地拉着Dick一蹦一跳地跑进屋里，甚至都没让Dick放下Bart，“我告诉你一个好消息——”

Dick有种不好的预感，他心里咯噔一下——

Jason牵起Dick的左手坏笑着，秀出闪亮亮的蓝宝石对戒，Clark和Conner目瞪口呆。

“我和Dick订婚了哟！”

“呃Tim，我记得Jason和Dick都是你哥哥对吧？”Conner一脸震惊地小声和Tim耳语，然而还没等他说出下句话，Tim颤颤巍巍地倒在了他的身上——“Conner，扶我一下，我的腿吓软了……”“哦哦，好的，Tim……”

“Conner，我记得Jason和Dick是Wayne的养子，不是吗？”这次换Clark一脸震惊地向Conner询问，Conner勉强扶住Tim一边拼命点着头说不出话来。

Dick心里也很懵逼，他和Jason一直是秘密恋爱的，现在一下就说订婚，鸟宝宝都受不住了……然而Jason完全没意识到这些，喜滋滋地和Dick愉快地说：“放心吧，亲爱的~你看Tim带着那个蠢小子干了蠢事，我们就不是最糟糕的情侣了不是吗？你看Bruce都没说一句反对的话……”

Bruce气昏了。


	3. Chapter 3

结果一切的危机最终是由Alfred来解决的。

“我两周前就和老爷报告过说‘我需要一个感恩节假期’，得到的回复是‘哼，反正那几个小鬼不回家……你也随意吧呜呜呜’。因此按照我的理解，我订好了周末的机票并且将一切事务准备好收尾。如果老爷您不想去Kent农场的感恩节晚餐，我很抱歉您可能只能在感恩节吃冰箱里剩下的奶油薄饼了。”

Bruce在“强迫Dick和Tim回家并绑架Jason和Damian回家一起吃奶油薄饼并且看着Tim炸掉厨房”和“看着Tim带着Damian和Dick、Jason去愚蠢的Kent家吃饭并试图制造不可能存在的孩子”之间犹豫了很久，最终给Clark了一个“菜不好吃的话给你好看”的眼神，屈尊点头愿意去Kent农场了。

Damian为了今年不再吃Tim焦油火鸡而非常开心，也勉强同意了去Kent家做客。

Dick和Jason表示看情况去，看Bruce对他们愤怒的情况去。

 

于是最后的感恩节大餐落在了Kent家的两位男人身上。好歹Conner喜欢锻炼，而Clark在军营中自然练出一身力气，两个人在Kent家的农场里忙里忙外，准备新鲜的食材。Conner察觉到Clark对他特别关心，时不时来问他要不要帮忙，或者是和他闲聊几句孩子们的情况。

该不会Tim想的是真的吧？Conner心想，他在脑内试图把Clark和Bruce两个高大英勇的身影联系在一起，然而失败了——

好吧，如果Tim是正确的，这也并不是什么丢人的事情，你可以直接说的——Conner终于忍受不了Clark一副好好先生的样子（不知道还从哪里找来一副眼镜），一会端给他热可可一会给他擦汗——“呃，好了，Clark。”Conner从他的手里夺下一把铁锤，他又试图来帮忙了，“我知道你想问什么，其实我一点也不会介意的，你如果——”

“是的，我就是想道歉。”

Conner眨了眨眼睛，Clark显得真诚而内疚。

“我很抱歉以前我这么说你……和Tim，”Clark极为诚恳地缓缓说着，“我为我以前的言行道歉，我……我得说Tim是一个很棒的人，他非常爱你……你能够得到他真的很幸运。”

原来是这样啊。Conner的眉毛松开了，好像什么还没发生的事情已经放下了：“是的，Tim是世界上最好优秀的人。我很开心你能这么想，Clark。”

“谢谢你原谅我。”Clark苦笑着，Conner觉得他的养父突然更像是他的亲兄弟了，他们更亲近了。“我可以给你看婚礼的录像，”Conner笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“Barbara是摄影师，她录得挺棒的，把Bruce揍我那一拳也录得很清楚呢哈哈！”

“我猜那一定很帅吧。”Clark在他的笑容下隐藏了一个小小的得意，Conner没注意到。

结束工作两个人并肩去看婚礼录像去了。其中Cassie作为花童吧嗒吧嗒蹬着步子在红毯上可爱极了，Dick被Jason摸屁股的画面被拍到了，而Hal和Barry喝醉了以后当众跳肚皮舞……Tim太适合这种场景了，他穿着白色的昂贵裁剪的西服，在Bruce的带领下缓缓走过红地毯的时候极为高贵，超凡脱俗。然而当他的手放到Conner的手上的那一刻，他微笑着宛如坠入凡间的天使，开始经历人间风雨。Conner承认当时自己痴痴地看着Tim的样子有点傻气，要不然Bruce也不会太过不爽把拳头往他脸上砸去了。

“哇，真是太棒的婚礼了……”

“一切都挺好的，除了救护车来的时候把伴娘Stephanie当成了新娘，Tim威胁要买下他们医院之外，一切都挺好的。”

Conner从没想到，他能有一位父亲或是兄长般的人物看他的婚礼。

 

“不过说实话，我也完全理解Clark你为什么之前这么看待Tim。他可是个从7岁开始就穿丝绸睡衣，早上喝五十刀的咖啡的男孩啊。我为了让他能够允许Cassie和Bart穿着棉质睡衣睡觉可费了好大劲。”

Clark的眼睛一亮。

“还有第一次我们去约会的时候Tim带我去一家法国餐厅，吃完之后我才知道原来那家餐厅是Wayne集团的，而且那个侍从还是他哥哥Dick。”

“哇……那一定，很尴尬吧。”Clark不知道为什么掏出了随身携带的笔记本。

“这只是Wayne的控制欲的一部分，我送他回宿舍之后被一辆小黑车接走了，那时候我还以为自己遇上了Mycroft Holmes，结果是他的老爸和弟弟。”

“然后呢？”

“我还好没被吓坏，但之后Tim好像一切都知道——虽然我一开始相信是他推理出来的，但我后来发现我的衣领上有他的窃听器……即使这些倒是算了，比较可怕的是他的二哥Jason Todd——天哪，你见过蒙面把弟弟的约会对象揍一顿的哥哥吗？”

“这……”

“最可悲的是Jason自己居无定所，连和Dick约会都要来我家……拉奥啊，Clark你一定没想到当我去接通宵加班的Tim回家之后看到自己的大床上会趴着他两个光溜溜的哥哥！我之前还真信了他说那是‘Wayne家的家传瑜伽’！”

Clark擦了擦额头的冷汗。

“更可恶的是！Tim总是拦着我，不让我轰Jason出去！”Conner把杯子往桌子上一磕，“Wayne家的亲情真是难以捉摸，他们可以一会儿打得死去活来，一会儿又为对方挡枪子。”

 

【第三章未完】


End file.
